Yours to Hold
by SecludedThespian
Summary: Coming off the heels of a nasty breakup with Konata, Kagami finds herself the target of someone who had been lying in wait for the right moment. KagaTsuka twoshot. WARNINGS: Twincest, possible OOC, lemony goodness
1. Chapter 1

**Foreword/A.N.**

I'll warn you again, this is a KagaTsuka (Kagami and Tsukasa as a couple) fic. If you plan on just scrolling down to the "submit review" button at the bottom of the page to tell me that this pairing is disgusting and that I'm a sicko for writing this, SAVE IT. This pairing happens to be a guilty pleasure of mine; there's no reason why I can't write about it.

Anyway, this story is loosely based on the song "Yours to Hold" by Skillet, hence the title (I recommend that you go to their MySpace page and listen to it before reading this), but I decided to incorporate some suggestions from the critiques I got for "Agape" when I posted it on FanLib (bless their hearts).

* * *

"I'm not putting up with this anymore, Konata! We are THROUGH!"

Kagami's voice echoed through my mind. She had been yelling at Konata over the phone for the past hour, and now she was starting to break. I heard her bedroom door open, accompanied by footsteps, as well as the occasional sob.

_It kills me to hear you cry, Sis_, I thought, hugging my pillow. My mind told me to ignore it and try to sleep, but my heart told me to comfort her. Over the years I had become more and more attached to her. I guess you could call my feelings for her infatuation, or maybe even lust. On multiple occasions I had actually fantasized about making love to her, even though every bone in my body told me it was wrong. As the crying gradually became more audible, I made up my mind.

I slipped out of bed and went out into the hallway. Kagami was in the bathroom at the other end, the door of which was just cracked open enough for me to see inside. She was leaning against the mirror, which now had tears trickling down it. I couldn't just stand idly by and watch her suffer any longer.

"Are you okay, Kagami-neechan?" I called out.

"I'm fine," she called back. "Just go back to bed, Tsukasa."

I started walking towards her. "I'm not going to sleep until I know you're feeling better," I replied. "I love you too much to ignore your pain."

Kagami spun around. "What did you just say?"

I stopped in the doorway and looked her in the eyes. "I said, I love you, Sis. I always have, and I always will."

She sighed. "Of course you love me. You're my little sister."

"No, that's not it! I'm in _love_ with you! I can't hide my feelings any longer! Here you are beating yourself up over breaking up with Kona-chan, yet you don't realize that all this time I've been yours for the taking. What more must I do to make you realize that?"

Kagami put her hand on the side of my head. "Thank you, Tsukasa, but I doubt this could work. What if Mom and Dad find out?"

I was beginning to cry as well. "They won't! Even if they did, what could they say? As long as we're happy and no one's being hurt, what's wrong with it?"

Kagami was awestruck. "What's...what's gotten into you, Tsukasa? I've never seen you be so serious..."

"Because with every day that goes by, it gets harder for me to tell you this. I know it's wrong on so many levels, but I've fallen in love with you." Without giving it a second thought, I moved in closer and hugged her tight. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry," Kagami said softly. "This isn't your fault."

"Just for tonight," I whispered, "I want to stay in your arms." I closed my eyes and pushed my lips out, hoping to kiss her, but I didn't feel anything. When I opened them, I saw that she had leaned her head back, just out of my reach. I quickly took a step away, visibly embarrassed. "Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away."

Kagami smiled and pinned me against the wall. "All you had to do was ask," she teased. The next thing I knew, I was trapped in a passionate kiss. I figured she had gotten pretty good at kissing, but I had completely underestimated her. She wasn't just 'pretty good,' she was _out of this world._ She knew exactly which parts of my lips to hit in order to keep me from moving. With a burst of energy, I tried to fight back with my tongue, but that only gave her more control. Opening her eyes to stare back at me, she attacked my tongue with hers, making me gasp in ecstasy. Eventually I succumbed to her and went motionless.

She swiftly broke the kiss so we could catch our breath. "So, how was it?" she asked.

"Overwhelming..." I groaned before falling to the floor, still panting.

Kagami laughed and helped me back to my feet. "I guess I overdid it, eh?

I giggled and nodded. "That was so much more than I expected. I mean, how did you get to be that good? More importantly, why did you feel like going full-on?"

"I guess Konata got her kissing expertise from dating sims and doujinshi, then it rubbed off on me. I just wanted to give you a little taste of what I could do to you."

"A **taste**?!" I blurted.

"DFK, strap-ons, tribadism, the list goes on," she replied deviously.

"I'm thinking we should just draw the line at what we just did...at least for tonight."

Kagami nodded and gave me a hug. "Thanks for cheering me up, Tsukasa. I really needed that."

We went back to our own bedrooms to get some much-needed sleep. As I lay in my bed, the smell of her lips lingering on me, I was truly happy to know that Kagami loved me the same way I love her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I apologize in advance if I get too carried away writing this.

* * *

When I awoke the next morning, I was still feeling the effects of Kagami's kiss. My mouth was satiated, but my vulva practically begged for her touch, if the stain on the front of my panties was any indication.

_Man, I really let myself go_, I thought, changing out of my pajamas and into a T-shirt and a pair of shorts. It was Sunday, so I didn't have to go to school. Heading down the hall to the bathroom, I saw Kagami coming out the door. She hadn't tied up her hair up yet, which I find to be really cute.

"Good morning, Tsukasa," she greeted. "You just wake up?"

I nodded. "So, um, I wanted to ask. Are you and Kona-chan still friends, even though you broke up with her?"

"I can only hope," she replied. "I sent her a text saying that I was sorry for yelling at her, and that I think we ought to see different people, if you know what I mean." She gave me a wink.

My face flushed. "Hold on, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Well, you did say you wanted me," she said, grinning. "Right before you tried to kiss me, you said, 'Just for tonight, I want to stay in your arms.' Do you deny that?"

"Well, I did say that, and I did mean it, but..."

"But what? Would you rather we just...cut to the chase?"

I froze up, unable to find the right words to say.

"You're a virgin, right? Don't you want to give your maidenhead to someone you truly love?"

My knees started shaking. "Sis, I..."

Kagami stepped forward and kissed me on the cheek. "Calm down. You don't have to answer right away."

I took a deep breath and tried to think. She was completely right: I was a full-blown, hymen-still-intact virgin, and I wanted her to take that away. I never, in a million years, thought that she would ask to fulfill that request. The question was, did I have the guts to follow through?

I closed my eyes and nodded. "I love you so much," I said softly.

"I'm ready when you are, Tsukasa," she replied. "If you want to make love tonight, just sneak into my room after everyone goes to sleep, okay?"

I nodded again. With another kiss, she went back to her room.

_Did...did that just happen?_ I thought. I went into the bathroom, shut the door behind me, and took a good long look at myself. _She completely turned the tables on me! All I wanted to do last night was comfort her, and I wind up admitting how much I adore her. Then I pushed my luck too hard and it totally backfired. _I splashed some cold water on my face and did my best to pull myself together.

_Wait, did she say tonight?!_

I ran back to my bedroom and took a look at the clock. _So, if it's 11:00 right now, and we go to bed at around a quarter to ten, that means I have ten hours and forty-five minutes, at the least, to prepare myself._ The fantasies of her naked body pressing against mine, locked in an unbreakable embrace, ran through my head. The fantasy was about to become a reality, but that didn't mean I wasn't apprehensive about losing my virginity. Would it hurt? Would I be able to keep my job as a shrine maiden? More importantly, does she really love me, or is she just using me as a sex toy to relieve her own frustration?

I decided that I would take my mind off the stress by spending the day doing things that relax me, namely reading, watching TV, and practicing my kanji. Before I knew it, however, the sun was setting, and the stress came right back.

I made up my mind that I would take her up on her offer. I was scared, but I wasn't going to let that stop me from doing what I had been wanting to do for far too long. I was ready, and she was ready for me. As morally wrong as it was, I didn't trust anyone but her with taking my virginity.

That night, when I was certain that everyone else was asleep, I got out of bed and made my way into Kagami's room. Sure enough, she had been waiting for me. In lieu of her usual pajamas, she was wearing a sexy white nightgown.

"Oh, wow, I don't think I've ever seen you wear that, Sis," I thought aloud.

"Konata really liked it," she replied. "In fact, she'd practically insist that I wear it when she slept over. I wanted to see if you like it as well."

"You look...lovely."

She chuckled and sat down on the bed. "So, do you have any requests for tonight?"

"Not really; just be gentle. This is, after all, my first time."

"That's understandable," she retorted. "Why don't you come sit down next to me?" she suggested, beckoning me with her finger.

Like a puppy answering the call of its master, I walked up to the bed and took a seat. "Tonight I'm yours," I whispered in her ear. Before she could respond, I leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Holding my head in place with her right hand, she used her other hand to start unbuttoning my shirt. Throwing caution to the wind, I put my arms behind me so she could take it all the way off, still not breaking the kiss, even for a moment. As you probably expected, my pants followed suit.

Kagami opened her eyes and broke this kiss. She gently put me on my back and put her finger on my bra, as if to say, "Are you okay with me taking this off?" I nodded and let her do so. Without skipping a beat, she did the same thing with my panties.

I blushed a little as her eyes scanned up and down my body. We had seen each other naked before, but she had never really _examined_ me like this before. Perhaps feeling my discomfort, she tousled my hair, trying to calm me down. "There's no need to be embarrassed," she told me. "You look adorable with your clothes off."

"You really think so, Sis?" I asked.

"Absolutely," she said in a lusty voice. She moved her head down to my entrance and spread my legs apart. "You'll let me know if you get uncomfortable or it starts to hurt, right?"

"Right."

Without another word, she started to lap up the sticky fluid that leaked out of me, beginning at my thighs and slowly moving closer and closer to the source. I couldn't help but moan when her tongue finally reached the lips of my vulva. I can't really think of a word to describe the feeling she gave me; all I know is that it felt good..._really_ good. My breathing gradually got heavier as she continued to please me.

Just as I felt myself approaching an orgasm, she suddenly pulled her tongue away and sat up. "Oh no, you don't," she growled.

"Wait, what's going on?" I protested.

Kagami started unbuttoning her nightgown, holding the two parts together with her free hand. "If I let you come now, you'll be too overstimulated to let me penetrate you." With that, she tossed the gown aside, revealing the only thing she was wearing underneath: a strap-on dildo.

"No way...you can't be serious..."

"Oh, I'm dead serious," she replied, crawling closer to me. "Unless you speak up now, your virginity is mine. I'll give you to the count of three..."

She gave off a scary aura, but that was what I wanted! I had never realized how exciting it was to be dominated, especially by Kagami! She had been trying to fill me with lust so I would be receptive to her advances, and it was working all too well.

"One...two..."

"Quit stalling, Sis!" I blurted in a hushed voice. "Do me here and now!"

"Wow, I'm starting to like this side of you, Tsukasa!" she chirped. As before, she laid me down on my back and spread my legs apart. This time, however, she looked down at her artificial penis and grasped the shaft, aiming it into my opening. By thrusting her hips towards me, she managed to slide the dildo inside of me. Almost immediately after she got it in, I felt something inside of me tear. I winced, trying to withstand the pain.

"I can feel how tight you are," she said, continuing to thrust. "If it hurts, it's probably from your hymen breaking."

"This is exactly what I was afraid of," I confessed. "I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to handle the pain."

"Do you want me to stop? I don't mind if we switch back to something easier..."

"No, don't stop," I begged. "Let's finish what we started."

She smiled. "As you wish, my love."

She wrapped her arms around me and started thrusting deeply. While she was preoccupied, I trapped her mouth in a French kiss, hoping to make up for last night. Even with her thrusting and kissing at the same time, her tongue proved to be a force to be reckoned with. This time, however, we were able to share control. Rather than her constantly being in control, I managed to occasionally put her on the defensive. Soon, I couldn't even feel pain anymore. All I felt was her tongue in my mouth and the dildo sliding in and out of me.

I knew I wouldn't be able to stay like this forever. Eventually, the "I'm about to come" feeling returned. I'm sure Kagami could tell, because she started thrusting faster at the expense of depth. I did my best not to hold it in. _Just let the orgasm happen,_ I thought. Squeezing her tight, my whole body trembled as I screamed into her mouth and came.

As the waves of pleasure faded, I let go and allowed her to get off of me. She took off the strap-on and wiped the blood and feminine fluid off the dildo. Once it was clean, we got into bed and held each other close.

"Was it good for you?" I asked. "I wasn't able to make you come..."

"It's alright," she said, smiling. "Just letting my dear little sister have a few minutes in heaven is more than enough,"

I kissed her yet again and nuzzled my head in her chest. "Just remember, Sis: from now until we die, I'm yours to hold."

**

* * *

Afterword**

It's done! It's finally done! I spent so many hours typing away both on my desktop machine with an iTunes playlist in the background, hoping no one walks in on me, and at night on my laptop, while everyone else in the house slept, but it all paid off. Even in the days after my wisdom teeth surgery, when I was constantly in pain, I kept urging myself to press on and finish the story so I could get some much-needed sleep.

I think it's safe to say that this is the best lemon I've ever written, which is fitting, since I love this pairing so much (I love the song the story's based on, too!). Most of the time I spent writing this chapter was for the parts leading up to the sex (the sex itself was relatively smooth sailing). Yes, most people don't care about plot when lemons are concerned, but I didn't want to go straight to the dirty stuff. Sorry to keep you waiting.


End file.
